Moments
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Summary: Sometimes in life moments are all that we have….


_The X-files, are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television. I own nothing…._

_Summary: Sometimes in life moments are all that we have…._

Moments

Moments. They pass by before we realize they are gone. They can be filled with so many important things; curiosity intrigue, warmth, humor, despair, grief, pain, anger, sweetness, desire, and love, all gone in the blink of an eye. Most moments disappear never to be remembered by us again, never thought of again, except for those few moments of priceless wonder that stay with us forever.

And rare though they were, Fox Mulder was experiencing several moments of pure joy, moments in which he thought his heart would explode because of the great love he felt for the small infant he held I his arms, the beautiful baby boy that he and Scully created. It was almost too much to bear, he thought, as he looked into the distinctly blue eyes that peered back at him. He had Dana's eyes, there was no doubt about that, and his hair was reddish at this early stage, but as far as he concerned that was all perfect, just as she was.

"Mulder?" Scully's tired voice called him, her tone asking that he bring William back to her. He grinned helplessly at her, lost in his love for her and their son. The infant started to squirm and cry, making small puckering sounds with his mouth against Mulder's naked chest, latching on to a manly nipple.

"Hey, big guy, I can't help you," he said, laughing at the strange sensation the little mouth provided as it searched for food.

"Give him to me," Scully instructed, laughing, as she held out her arms. "I'm sure I can help him out."

"So am I. Care to help me out when you're done?" Mulder offered her a playful leer and she laughed again.

After Scully positioned William so that he could feed, she gave Mulder a strange look.

"What?" he asked in alarm. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she giggled. "It just feels funny."

"Not like when I…"

"Mulder! He'll hear."

"Dana, he's two days old. I don't think he'll care about what we say, especially when his Mommy and Daddy love each other so much." Mulder slid himself onto the bed beside her, repositioning her so that they were able to rest against him.

Life just couldn't get any better than this.

He didn't regret his search for the truth in all things, the insatiable need to know, to share with other the great truths of the world, even if the search led him to places better left untouched. But something strange happened as he searched for the truth, his partner in work became his partner in all things, in every aspect of his life, and she led him to his greatest truth of all. The truth that most people took for granted, the greatest truth in the universe, and that was the total, complete love of another human being.

Wordlessly he kissed her forehead, and happy she smiled at him, William still nursing on her breast.

But the greatest truth of all was that such a love could create another human being as perfect as their son, that the union so long delayed could create such an amazing miracle, that he was theirs, that he would not be here without both of them.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Scully wipe a tear from his face. He gave her a shaky smile and kissed her hand, lingering over her fingertips.

"You okay?" she asked.

"So much better than okay," he whispered, his voice choking with emotion. "God, Scully, he's perfect." Mulder reached out, his fingertips gently caressing the tender cheek of the child, and then the side of her breast. He smiled at her as she shivered, knowing it wasn't from the cold.

"Fox." Her tone was serious and she waited for him to look at her. "I wish you could stay, I wish we could just be a normal family."

He laughed and shook his head. "I know you won't believe this, Dana, but so do I. At this moment I would give everything to stay with the two of you and be normal." He gave her a goofy grin. "Or at least as normal as we can ever get."

"You mean that?" Her blue eyes grew large in astonishment, and he saw the surprise, hope and love that were contained within them.

"I swear." He crossed his heart and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

"But you can't stay, it's too dangerous," she said sadly.

"Maybe I could? Maybe there's a way?" He questioned her because in his heart all he wanted was to remain with his family.

"No. You can't. You have to go," she said firmly, but he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Dana…"

"It's decided. You have to go."

It took Mulder a minute to collect his emotions; he swallowed the lump in his throat several times and forgot about the dark future that loomed over him, like a grim reaper separating him from his family, concentrating instead on the present and the moments at hand.

"I love you," he whispered placing a kiss in Scully's hair.

She smiled up with him, her eyes so filled with love for him that no words were needed.

Moments of pure perfection were at hand, treasures to be remembered, and savored, stored away for the dark days that would be his future. His moments were now; his moments were filled with the feel of them in his arms, the scent of them in his nostrils.

Dana Katherine Scully and their son William, they were everything to him.

They were his greatest truths; they were what made his life worth living.

With the feel of them in his arms, Scully's love for him filling her eyes, and the product of their love held close to her, nothing could be more perfect.

Moments like this were to be cherished, held forever within his heart. Moments of pure joy, moments of love, moments of sheer happiness. Life was made of moments to hold onto, moments filled with hope.

Moments. For today they belonged to him.

Author's Note: Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
